Uncertainty in visualization is an important area within medical imaging where adequate technical solutions have not been proposed. Before digital images, in the era of film-based radiology, physicians were restricted to the single visualization represented by the film. However, there now are a large number of ways to present a medical image, i.e., ways to visualize the digital data. Having the images in digital format means that the user can adjust many parameters in order to visualize different aspects of the data. This means that there can be other relevant alternative visualizations that a radiologist or other clinician should consider before making a diagnosis based on a single visualization. In other words, these alternatives can constitute an uncertainty in the visualization that should be explored, as when uncertainty is not considered, the diagnostic assessment may be incorrect.